


Avarice

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/4/13 - Avarice. Dialog only</p>
    </blockquote>





	Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/4/13 - Avarice. Dialog only

“ _Avarice_.”

“Are you saying he’s greedy? I mean that’s not a shock. The man practically shouts out loud when he closes a deal and screws over people. Especially naive people. He’s a creeper who flaunts when he crushes people’s dreams. He threw a tantrum when he wasn’t on the 10 most influential tycoons list. Avarice doesn’t even begin-”

“No, _Avarice_ is the name of his yacht. Fitz Simmons have been trying to track it and it’s just come up on our radar. See, right there.”

“Oh, sure, right.”

“Does it help if I think he’s a jerk?”

“A little bit.”


End file.
